Journey of Sorts
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Jake and Peyton's journey away and back home again
1. Default Chapter

Hey, you guys I'm back. Babysitting duties and all that good stuff kept me away. Here's my newest. Yes, I'll eventually get to When The Past Comes Back but I'm stuck so this came to me. Hope you Love it.  
  
Still don't own one tree hill or anything like that. I own those I randomly decide to create.  
  
Here's the Setup:  
Starts a week after the gangs graduation (May 2006) two years after season one.  
The party at the beginning is be hosted by Karen, Keith, Deb and Whitey for the gang in honor of their graduation.  
No Lucas/Brooke/Peyton triangle mess. The Lucas-Brooke baby scare actually produced a kid (ROMAN TYSON SCOTT--2) Karen said yes to Keith therefore we get a little boy (MILO KELLAN SCOTT--1 ½)  
Nathan and Haley still married (SCHULLER ISOBELLA SCOTT--1 ½)  
JENNY is 2 ½ Nikki never came to get jenny back  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Peyton Sawyer sat on the porch, watching as her boyfriend of two and a half years got out of his car and started to approach her.  
  
"I thought you said that pajamas in public went out of style ages ago. If I had known it was back in I would have worn the ones you and Jenny got me for Father's Day last year-- you know the ones with the cowboy-turned-punk-bunnies all over " Jake Jagielski teased his girlfriend.  
  
"Where is Jenny?" she said trying to hide the tears she had been crying with a laugh.  
  
"Lucas and Brooke stopped by with Roman and the two of them were just having too much fun, so they just went ahead and took her to the café. They have the extra seat for when Lucas has big brother duty you know. Thought it was cool. Thought I could actually surprise my girlfriend with being on time for once."  
  
He finally saw the tear streaks on her face. "What's up, Peyt? Did some one do something?"  
  
"Yeah--We did."  
  
Confused, he reached for her hand, but something was already there. He held it up to the light.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Peyton broke down yet again. "I can't believe this is going to happen."  
  
He lifted her chin so that they were eye to eye. "Peyton, do you believe in signs, you know, things happening for a reason?"  
  
"I thought I did"  
  
"This might come out bad, but be patient, When Nikki disappeared I thought this is the worse thing ever not so much Jenny but Nikki leaving. I feel stupid saying this now . I thought what her and I had was love. But I see now how bad she was. I see that if she hadn't left I would have never found out what real love was-- that with you my life and Jenny's life is perfect. And I know I just found out but get the feeling that this will be better with four. Peyt, I love you way too much to ever leave you- ever. Not even if death do us part-- if you'll have it."  
  
"Are you.."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"WOW, I've been waiting two years for that . Actually more along the lines of 'will you marry me' not 'if you'll have it' but it still means the same. I just thought it would be on a better note. Jenny out of the terrible two's. You and me out of college in awesome jobs. And so far away from here."  
  
"Does that translate to Yes?" she nodded, he continued getting some wild idea in his head . "We can still get out of here. No one needs to know why."  
  
"Jake"  
  
"No just listen. We'll pack your stuff now and I'll load as you get ready for the party. We stop by my place load everything for Jenny and I. Go to the party, leave early, drive west to the nearest courthouse beyond Carolina's border and keep going till the car stops. Find some where big enough for the four of us, raise these two and how ever many more come. We'll even have those awesome job. You starting your own magazine and me- well I'll find something."  
  
"Let's do it"  
  
THE PARTY  
  
"Jake, man, you made it. Where's Peyton?" Keith asked the boy he and Karen had always seen as a son (as they also saw Haley as their daughter)  
"She's just reapplying her lipstick. She'll be in in a minute. Where's Jenny?"  
  
"Luke's watching her and the others behind the counter."  
  
"Daddy" The little girl (with no resemblance to Nikki) cried.  
"How's my princess?" Jake asked as Jenny looked around, "Where's My Momma?"  
  
"Here I am baby." Peyton cuddled the child then planted a kiss on Jake which due to nerves lasted longer than expected.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWW" Came a little voice from below.  
  
"That's my boy" Lucas said high fiving his son. Lucas looked at them as they herded the kids to the table.  
"You guys alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine"  
  
"If you say so"  
  
The dinner went by smoothly. No one noticing that neither Jake or Peyton really said or ate anything. Not even when the only thing Peyton did eat was ranch dressing in her chocolate ice cream. Finally Jake stood up and announced that he better get Peyton home citing that Larry was planning to make an odd hour call from work. Karen tried to get them to stay longer but to no avail. She gave in handing them presents from the adults, wishing them a safe trip home, and offering breakfast the following day.  
  
They got into the car and made it the nearest highway.  
  
"Here go me and my favorite girls. Let see where this road takes us." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Jake looked into the back seat to where his wife and daughter were sleeping.  
  
Maybe this was a bad idea.  
  
It had four days since they left and had only made it to Missouri so far. And from the looks of it they wouldn't be getting any farther. What money they had managed to get was running out and they needed to put some in reserve for when they decided to settle. And once they did settle well already he was in desperate need for a job. The car had just bit the dust and Jake had no clue how to fix this. And if it couldn't get any worse they were in the middle of a back road with only a single farmhouse and lots of wheat, hay, maybe corn in sight at ten o'clock at night. Not to mention Jenny had been getting more and more fussy as the days went by.  
  
"Peyton, Peyton, the car just broke down." He whispered so not to wake Jenny.  
  
"What" Peyton replied groggily trying to comprehend.  
  
"Don't worry I'm just going to go to that farm house see if I can use their phone and call a tow truck."  
  
"Alright, be careful"  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE FARM HOUSE  
  
"I just don't know what we're going to do, Arlene, we've got to face it we're getting old and with out help we're going have sell the farm and move into town." An man in his late fifties sat in his kitchen bills spread across the table. He was up at an odd hour of the night but they needed to talk about this.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to find help, Phillip, everything is going to be fine."  
  
"There's no one desperate enough to want a job in a farm. Plus, help doesn't just fall on your doorstep."  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Phillip looked to his wife some what perplexed at timing of visitor.  
  
"Well, Phillip, go answer the door."  
  
He slowly moved to the front and opened the door to face a boy who looked no older than twenty at best.  
  
"Can I help you?" The older asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I could use your phone? Our car just broke down at the end of your driveway and I need to call a tow truck."  
  
"There's no tow truck service for miles around. Let me take a look at it see if there's anything I can do."  
  
Jake led the way to the car with Phillip and Marlene on his tail. Peyton was leaning against the car rocking Jenny.  
  
"This is my wife Peyton and our daughter Jenny. And I'm Jake by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Phillip and this is my wife Arlene. Now let's take a look at this car. Do you have a flash light?" "Actually, yeah." Jake answered opening the trunk and revealing their suitcases and bags to retrieve the flashlight his dad had put in their for one of those "just in case" moments.  
  
"So where are you folks headed?" Phillip asked as he looked under the hood.  
  
Jake looked at Peyton and then replied, "No where in particular. Looking for somewhere to settle down. Wanted to get away from where we were. Looking for a job to support us."  
  
"What kind job you looking for?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. Truth be told I'm a little desperate."  
  
"How desperate?" Phillip asked.  
  
No response.  
  
"You desperate enough to do farm work?"  
  
"Sir?" Jake asked confused.  
  
"I'm looking for some one to help me run my farm. We can't pay much. We can give you room and board and some allowance like money."  
  
"I don't have any experience with farms, farm equipment, and/or farm animals."  
  
"That don't matter. There's nothing I can't show you."  
  
"We don't want to intrude." Peyton finally spoke up.  
  
Arlene replied, "You wouldn't be intruding, and it would be nice to have some young people around and women too." She laughed.  
  
It was settle. There was no time to worry how safe or legitimate it was. It was an agreement of necessity and of desperation  
  
"Where's the nearest doctor?" Jake asked when they got into the house.  
  
"Why some one hurt?"  
  
"No more of just something I'd like to know."  
  
"The doctor is at a small community hospital about an hour away. But there is one who usually pans the back road for the farmers back here and all."  
  
Arlene thought, I wonder why they are asking for a doctor? They planning on getting hurt?  
  
Then she notice that Peyton had gone a nice shade of red. Arlene instinctively looked to the girls stomach area but saw nothing that would answer the question.  
  
A/N: I know it's not the best chapter and might be a little boring but it's setup and for those wondering I'm just going to tell you for story sake Peyton is 2 3/4 months pregnant.  
Go on to ch. 3. Hope you enjoy keep up the reviews. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Peyton's secret wasn't kept very long. Jenny who was, well, extremely overjoyed that she was going to be a big sister, spilled the secret not to long after she woke up the morning after their arrival. This announcement brought about only the need to get Peyton to the doctor somewhat soon. So within the week Arlene took Peyton to the doctor in her truck Jake wanted to come but Peyton insisted he stay to continue learning the farm work (which to everyone's surprise he had picked up somewhat well besides a few minor incidents.)  
  
Jake ran out to greet the truck as soon as it pulled up. Arlene, who was grinning from ear to ear (as Peyton had let her sit in on the doctors visit), took Jenny into the house with a "how about we go get dinner started so your parents can talk?"  
  
"How did it go? Is everything fine?" Jake said engulfing his wife into a large hug before they sat down.  
  
"Everything went perfectly well"  
  
"Did you find out anything" Hoping she had found out the sex of the baby.  
  
"Two things actually, one, I'm under weight and two you're a bit of an over achiever." she replied slyly.  
  
" Huh? And what do you mean underweight. Nikki weighed more by now than you do. I thought you said everything was fine?" He spat out ultimately confused .  
  
"It's nothing me and the babies can't handle."  
  
"Okay if you're sure.---Babies? Come again?"  
  
"Babies-plural- more than one."  
  
"Two?"  
  
Peyton held up two fingers than shook her head 'no' as a third finger went up. "And though they can't really tell on the third one they think all of them are boys."  
  
As they got into bed that night, shock still very there in the recent development, Jake walked in carrying Jenny plopped her on the bed picked up his guitar and played as he had done every night since their departure from Tree Hill. When they were done Jake put Jenny back in her room ( the farm house is a five bed room with large basement/cellar) with an 'I love you'.  
  
Only tonight when he got back to his wife he kissed her and a said 'I love you so much' then moved to her stomach " I love you and I love you and I love you too" planting three kisses on her stomach.  
And so this became the Jagielski's new routine  
  
The same was done every night for the next four and a half months. Until it all changed.  
  
A/N It short but just wait until the next chapter and the one after that and the one after that…. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Jake--Jake- JAKOB JAGIELSKI get your butt up."  
  
"What time is it? 3:33. Peyt, I know we get up early here but never this early. The only reason to wake me up a 3:33 is if your water--OH, Right." He shot out of bed and quickly went through the steps know that the babies were early and that he didn't have much time to get to the hospital.  
  
"Now you listen here, we are going to get to that hospital in one piece, you just make sure it's FAST" As she went into pain.  
  
The usually 55 min ride took only 35 by some miracle and they got quickly in to a delivery room, it wasn't like their were a lot of people or anything.  
  
Five hours Later  
  
"Okay Peyton. One push you can do it baby we'll have all three boys. We have two" Peyton looked over to her two boys and couldn't wait to see this last one.  
  
"It's---NOT a boy" THe doctor announced holding up the child for its parents to see.  
  
"What. What else could it be?" Jake asked. True they had never had been sure that the third baby was a boy Jake never believed it could be anything other than a boy.  
  
"A girl you idiot."  
  
Their little surprise.  
  
"I'll go call home while you think of names for the girl okay?"  
  
He went out to the nearest phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Arlene? It's me Jake."  
  
"Jake! How's Peyton? Have the babies come?" Arlene's excited voice came from the other end. Jake could hear Arlene telling Jenny. "It's your daddy! The babies are born! You're a big sister"  
  
"The babies are good all three arrived safe and health."  
  
"So now you have three new sons."  
  
"Actually only two sons"  
  
"I thought you said all three--"  
  
"Two boys and one girl"  
  
"Oh! a girl! I can't wait to tell Phillip, We'll be over there as soon as he comes in from chores."  
  
"In What?"  
  
"You'll see. I better let you go and get back to your wife."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Jake hung the phone up and walked back to Peytons room. A part of him wished that call would have been to Keith and Karen or Lucas or anyone back in Tree Hill or better yet there with him congratulating on his new arrivals. He wanted to feel bad but really he couldn't. If they hadn't come here they wouldn't have found Arlene and Phillip and he wouldn't have found something he was good at besides basketball and guitar.  
He came to a halt next to Peyton's door and looked in. She was talking to the three babies lined up alongside her bed.  
It's what started all of this.  
"Peyton, do you believe in signs, you know, things happening for a reason?" He shrugged off thoughts of Tree Hill and walked in.  
  
"So Beautiful" he said.  
  
"They are, aren't they?"  
  
"Their ours how else could they be? Actually, I was talking about you."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I was thinking of names."  
  
"Yeah what did you come up with" Jake asked picking up the girl and walked over to the window.  
  
"well," peyton started "I don't know if you notice but you could faintly see the Aurora Borealis whatever it's called out of our window and I think we should call her Aurora?"  
  
"I like that"  
  
They had finally decided on all three names for sure when in walked Phillip, Arlene, and Jenny walked in.  
  
"Babies?" Jenny said pointing at where her siblings were at.  
  
"COme here Princess" Jake picked the girl up and put her in his lap on the chair next to the babies so she could she better.  
  
Jake spoke with such pride and love as he said, "I would like everyone to meet, Audi Jakob, Aowen Luchan, And Aurora Broley Jagielski"  
  
A/N: I know it seems hard but you can actually see the Northern lights in Missouri but in the country areas where the air is clean you really can on some nights.  
For those who didn't figure out the middle names of Aowen (pronounced A-Owen) and Aurora but Luc (Lucas) han (Nathan) and Bro (Brooke) ley (Haley)  
  
Next:  
  
This is moving a bit slow for me so I'm going to speed it up 14 years.  
  
Fun stuff is coming hope you love it. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five (A/N: this 1st paragraph is so you know what all is going on)  
  
Exactly 15 ½ ago he had been down this road with his wife and daughter. Now 33 year old Jake Jagielski was going the other way, back to where he came from, now with his wife, 2 daughters, and 6 sons.  
15 yrs. And 2 months ago his triplets had been born. Three years after that Levi Phillip was born followed by Aidan Keith two years after. The month after Aidan was born Phillip signed the farm over to Jake. Jake and Peyton thought their family had stopped growing but as fate would have when Aidan was 4 the twins were born Hunter Jaime and Jonah Aryan. Not too long after that Phillip died in sleep and was soon joined by Arlene who suffered a massive heart attack. Their deaths had affected the Jagielskis hard but they managed in the five years since.  
  
Seven months ago Jake got the overwhelming urge to go back to Tree Hill. And after long consideration it was agreed. The farm was sold at a very nice price and a big enough house was bought some what secretly.  
  
--_Jake, man, you know their going to find out. They were never stupid. Everyone is going to be asking questions, especially if they connect the dates. Peyton was pregnant before you guys took off. How are we going to tell everyone. Well, we'll hit that bridge soon enough.  
_  
"Dad?" a sleepy voice from the back seat brought Jake out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Not to sound cliché or anything, but how much longer?" His daughter Aurora asked. She and Jenny looked just like Jake except that Aurora's brown hair was even more curly (if possible) than her mothers.  
  
"We should be to the new house in 10 or so minutes"  
  
"Really? Remind me again why you didn't want to get here until 3:33 in the morning?"  
  
"We didn't want to draw too much attention."  
  
"So you don't think they'll notice when a once unoccupied house suddenly has ten people spewing in and out?"  
  
Jake laughed at his youngest daughter. She was, oddly, the one who under stood best why they were moving. As she said, "Sometimes going backwards is the only way to move forwards."  
  
The boy in between Aurora and Jenny began to wake up and stretch to the best of his ability to which he was greeted by a shove, "Watch it, Audi, your going to break my guitar."  
  
"Aurora, if you didn't want a broken guitar you should have put it in the moving truck, and quit you're going to wake the twins." came Aowen from behind them.  
  
Jenny who always stood up for Aurora was also now up and pointing out that Aowen himself had kept his art set up with him.  
  
Jake laughed at the commotion going on in the backseat and was awed at the fact that his wife and four youngest could sleep through it all.  
  
"Okay, we're here." he announced. The next five minutes were blurred by the chaos of getting everyone in quietly.  
  
Jake had brought all the furniture into the house a week ago, again, in the middle of the night.  
  
Soon, everyone was in a bed somewhere in the five bedroom house.  
  
Jake laid next to his wife listening to Aurora and Jenny playing a duet on guitar to the twins in the room above them. (The girls and Audi were they only once so far who wanted to play although Audi wasn't as concerned about the upkeep of his guitar)  
  
Even though, in a sense, he was back home Jake Jagielski had never felt so out of place. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
A/N: So you know they moved right after school ended. Plus, I know this sounds wierd, but Jenny wasn't allowed to start kindergarten until a year later so she'll be going into her senior year and the triplets skipped a year so they'll be Juniors. And I do not own 'Once upon a broken heart' by the Beu Sisters in any way.  
  
That day was massive chaos spent trying un clutter the boxes they had brought and with ten people find who's stuff is who's can be quiet a task.  
Surprisingly by five that afternoon is had settled but the kids had gotten restless and were begging to explore this new town.  
Jake and Peyton finally consented.  
  
"There should be a basketball court not too far from here. But everyone goes." Jake said, "I don't want you gone for too long. Your mom and I are going to get some groceries and stuff for dinner tonight"  
  
Soon, the eight kids had found the river court and were in an intense four on four game when Aurora decided she was bored, picked up her guitar (which she rarely left at home), and headed away from the court.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jenny called after her sister.  
  
"I'm just going to look around. See what else there is to do. It's not like I'm going be gone for ages." She laughed at Jenny's concern and continued on her way.  
  
Soon, a sign announcing open mic night at the local cafe caught her eye so she decided it might be fun to check it out. As she arrived a lady who looke about the same age as her parents was announcing that the mic was now open and then headed to behind the counter.  
Two people went up and did their thing then Aurora decided to give it a shot.  
  
ACROSS THE ROOM (so you know Haley and Karen run the cafe. Deb moved away to bigger and brighter things but was in constant contact)  
  
Roman Scott was sitting at the counter listening to his best friend (and uncle) Milo go on about what the two of them were going to do over summer break.  
  
Roman was a tall dirty blonde basketball star of his high school taking very much after his dad, the famous Lucas Scott, but Roman played soley for the love of the game. And unlike his dad he refused to hook up with any cheerleaders. No offense to his mother-he loved her. But he didn't want to get to deep with anyone fearing heartbreak of either him or her, whoever she maybe.  
  
"Earth to Roman," His aunt and grandmother had come from out of the back and had leaned to talk to him. However they were interuppted by Schuller.  
  
"Looks like we got someone new here. I've never seen her before." She said referring to the curly top brunette who had just stepped up to the mic.  
  
Roman turned his full attention to her. He didn't notice the odd looks that came upon the faces of either his grandma or aunt. He didn't notice to when Karen swept Haley to the back or that they had absently told the three to man the counter.  
All he heard was the song she was singing. He recognized it as song he himself liked (though never admitted it) It was a song about 17 yrs old called 'Once Upon a Broken Heart' by the Beu Sister and had been played at his parents wedding. Only the version this girl was sing was adapted to guitar.  
  
(Aurora singing)  
  
"Once upon a broken Heart,  
I was walking alone in the dark Looking for a way to start again What I wouldn't do for a friend There was no love in my life There was no light in my eyes All the tears that I had cried and cried Seemed like they'd never end  
  
And I never believed fairy tales came true But now I know that they really do Now that I found you Now that I'm here with you Just look at the sun shining You showed me a world I'd never seen I woke up and fell into this dream Happily ever after just took time Once upon this broken heart of mine  
  
Long ago and far away I could never dream of the day That your love would come my way and stay And sweep me away  
  
And I never believed fairy tales came true But now I know that they really do Now that I found you Now that I'm here with you Just look at the sun shining You showed me a world I'd never seen I woke up and fell into this dream Happily ever after just took time Once upon this broken heart of mine  
  
This is the way a fairy tale feels.  
This is the way I know its real Cos this is they way a broken heart heals  
  
And I never believed fairy tales came true But now I know that they really do Now that I found you Now that I'm here with you Just look at the sun shining You showed me a world I'd never seen I woke up and fell into this dream Happily ever after just took time Once upon this broken heart of mine"  
  
The girl put her guitar back into it's case then head out the door.  
  
In THe BACK  
  
Karen and Haley stared at each other still comprehending the girl. She looked just like him. Them really.  
  
Finally Karen asked, "That couldn't have been? They left so long ago. They wouldn't come back."  
  
"I don't know she looked about 15 or 16. Then it might just be a some kid at the high school with no connection. Let's just go ask the kids."  
  
They headed out to find Milo and Schuller talking.  
  
Karen asked "Hey did you guys know that girl who just sang."  
  
Milo laughed, "No we don't but Roman might by now."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean."  
  
"He just went after her." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Hey wait up!" Roman called.  
  
Aurora stopped not sure why anyone would be chasing her.  
  
"That was really good," he said as he caught up.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'm Roman"  
  
"Aurora"  
  
"Cool name, you new here?"  
  
"yeah, my parents used to live here and decided to come back."  
  
"Where you headed?" Roman asked hoping she would say no where in particular.  
  
"To the basketball court. I have to get back to my brothers and sister."  
  
"Let me walk with you"  
  
"You don't have to. You probably have some where better to be."  
  
"Nope"  
  
"All right then, So, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yeah, three, Carter who's 14, Graham who's 11 and 5 year old Faith, how many do you have?"  
  
"Jenny- she's 18, Audi, Aowen, and I are 15 and a half, Levi's 12, Aidan's 10 and Hunter and Jonah are 6. So there a total of 8 of us"  
  
"Wow, that's a lot."  
  
"Yeah, but it can be cool, lot's of people to talk to. We're all pretty close. There weren't a lot of people around where we used to live."  
  
"And where was that?"  
  
"A farm in Missouri"  
  
"Cool,--"  
  
"Aurora, there you-- are let's go" Jenny shouted from the court.  
  
Aurora laughed, "Looks like I got to go. SO, I'll see around?"  
  
"How about tomorrow, I work at cafe till two, maybe you can come by."  
  
"Yeah, sounds cool."  
  
"AURORA!" Jenny called.  
  
"Well, see you."  
  
"Yeah bye-" Roman called after the retreating figure.He turned and headed home.  
  
Jenny looked at her sister who was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Just someone I met on my adventure."  
  
"um-uh."  
  
LUCAS AND BROOKE'S HOUSE  
  
Roman walked into his house himself grinning like an idiot, "Hey Mom, Hey Dad." and started up the stairs.  
  
"Hold it mister." Lucas called to his son, "What happened, you are way too happy to be my son."  
  
"Did Roman meet a girl?" Brooke asked in a sing song voice.  
  
"MOM!" Roman's face went extremly red.  
  
"How about we meet this mystery girl?"  
  
"Sure, whatever, Dad" ANd up the stairs he went.  
  
"It's bout time" Brooke said.  
  
"Brooke!"  
  
"What? We were both thinking it I just said it." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
For the first time in years Jonah was not the one who woke up Aurora. Jonah adored his big sister and thought that waking her up at 7 on Saturdays was showing his love.  
But this morning was different. Aurora was sitting in the kitchen with her dad when a somewhat distraught six year old Jonah came in.  
"Rora. I thought you left me."  
  
"Now, why would I do that bud?"  
  
"You weren't in your bed!" the boy stated as if it were obvious.  
  
"Sorry, lot on my mind."  
  
"What could possible be on your mind?" Jake asked joking around.  
  
Jonah, out of pure innocence, "Was it that boy from last night?"  
  
"Aurora Broley Jagielski, would you care to explain?"  
  
"No worries daddy, just some boy we met." Aurora quickly explained, "Actually, I was going to meet him later today."  
She saw the look on Jake's face. "What Dad? You didn't expect us to not to meet anyone?"  
  
"Alright, you can go meet him-whoever, but under one conditon. You take Jonah with you."  
  
She knew it was the only way, besides Jonah wasn't that bad. "Sure, no problem."  
  
She turned to Jonah, "So how 'bout it bud? We can hang out."  
  
The six year gave a resounding "Yeah." and fled up the stair.  
  
Aurora looked to her dad. "Don't worry."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Six and half hours later, much to Aurora's anxiety she and Jonah headed out. And made thier way to the cafe.  
  
"You came!"  
  
"I came and so did my little brother Jonah."  
  
"That's cool. THere's some people I'd like you to meet."  
  
he led the two to the counter where sat Lucas and Brooke with Karen and Keith behind the counter.  
  
Roman smiled, "This is my dad, Lucas Scott, and my mom, Brooke. Behind the counter are my grandparents Karen and Keith Scott. Everyone this is Aurora and her Little brother Jonah."  
(Just so you know Jonah is the boy version of Jenny and Aurora--somewhat curly hair)  
"Nice to Meet you."  
  
"They just moved here from Missori"  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Aurora--" Lucas said also shocked by the similarities.  
  
"Jagielski. Aurora Jagielski."  
  
silence came over the group.  
  
"hey, gram mind if i cut out a few minutes." Roman asked unaware of tension.  
  
Karen didn't respond  
  
"Gram?"  
  
"Oh, yeah go ahead. Nice to meet you Aurora and Jak--Jonah."  
  
the three headed out leaving the adults behind in awe.  
  
"Wow" Keith stuttered.  
  
"Why is more what I was thinking." Lucas said.  
  
BACK TO THE KIDS  
  
"That was a little weird." Aurora said.  
  
"What was?" Roman asked.  
  
"When you grandma said good bye it sounded like she said 'Jake' instead of 'Jonah'"  
  
"how's that weird?"  
  
Jonah knew this one, "Jake is daddy's name. Momma says it every time daddy gets in trouble."  
  
"and," Aurora added, "our parents used to live here."  
  
"That is wierd."  
  
The three walked around until they were at the park. Jonah ran off to play and left Aurora and Roman on the swings.  
  
"So, what do you like to do?" Roman asked curiously.  
  
"Play guitar, basketball... pretty much whatever my dad did when he was in high school."  
  
"What grade are you in?"  
  
"Going into Junior. You?"  
  
"Senior."  
  
"Jenny, too."  
  
"Aurora! Can we play basketball?" Jonah interuppted.  
  
"I don't have a basketball."  
  
"I do." Roman said.  
  
"Wow! Man of many talents, do you just fart them out, or something?"  
  
"No, my dad made a hiding spot for one at the river court so if me and my best friend/uncle want to play." Roman explained.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
AT THE RIVERCOURT  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Lucas turned around. "Oh, hey, you guys."  
  
"Jonah here wanted to play some basketball, we need one more to even out. Care to join Dad?"  
  
"Sure. Why not."  
  
So the basketball game was on Aurora and Roman vs. Lucas and Jonah. Basketball was THE game for both Scott and Jagielski families and even Jonah was already showing promise.  
If Lucas had any doubts that they were Jake's, they were gone the instant Aurora rebounded with one of Jake signature moves.  
  
"That was an awesome rebound Aurora."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Scott, my dad showed all of us how to do it."  
  
"All of us?"  
  
"Eight. But she's the only one who picked up rebounding." Jake said. No one had realized he had been standing there.  
  
"Jake." Lucas said really not knowing how to respond.  
  
"Lucas."  
  
"And my name is Aurora. His name's Jonah. And his name is Roman. Now that we all know each other, the three of us will go, um, over there. Come on boys lets go study that tree." Aurora said sensing the tension.  
  
"But I want to be with daddy." Jonah said as he was carried away by Roman who was quickly following Aurora's pace. They both knew that good or bad, it was probably best to discover at a distance. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"Look," Jake tried, "We should have called, wrote, let you know where we were."  
  
"No, Jake, you shouldn't have called, or wrote, you should have stayed. You guys hurt a lot of people by leaving. We kept wondering why? Was it something we did? Something we said? And for a while got over it. Then, last year happened, last year I couldn't help Milo when he needed it. Sure, I gave him some of what I went through. But you were the only one who knew EXACTLY what he was going through. Not to mention every thing you missed.  
Since you were gone Brooke and I have had 3 more kids. Same with Nathan and Haley. Mom and Dad have had two more. Dan's died. Nathan coaches middle school basketball. I coach high school. Brooke became a DOCTOR. And Haley took over Deb place at the cafe and writes on the side. And I can't help but thinking that we so unimportant that you didn't care if we missed out on your life. You left with one kid come back with EIGHT. You been doing who-knows-what who-knows-where. Jeez, Jake we were best friends, practically brothers. You should have stayed."  
  
Lucas started to turn around and walk away.  
  
"Best friend?" Jake called after him, "I would think that my BEST FRIEND might have wanted to have heard my side. My BEST FRIEND would listen." Lucas slowed down.  
"It wasn't anything you guys did. It was something we did, Luke, we chose. Do you believe in signs, things happening for a reason? 'Cos when Peyton and I left, the night of the graduation party at the cafe, we were enganged and believing we were about to have two kids before nineteen. A week later it wasn't two before nineteen, Lucas, it was four! Four kids. What would my parents say, how stupid I've been--they've done that enough. And where in the world where I have put them here. One in the underwear drawer? Another with the socks? The other in the dishes? And Jenny? We broke down in Missouri and the only place in sight was a farmhouse with a couple who need our help just as much as we needed theirs. And when the triplets were born and every kid after that do you know how much I wanted to call? How much I wanted to tell my best friend? How much I wanted it to be your parents who stood there with me admiring my kids. But it didn't happen. Because we made a choice. You want to know something else, I regret it, but given the chance to do it over I would have done it over again. The exact same way. You want to know you missed besides the kids?  
I farmed, I coached the local town's teen basket bally team, as it was only appropriate as I fathered half the team. Peyton created a nationally known art magazine. That we both classes by mail to get our college degrees. Where we got the time, I don't even know. And we saw two people who helped us become better people die within months of each other. So now you Know."  
  
After Jake's rant they stood staring at each other. Neither knew how to respond and both were trying hard not to get emotional.  
  
"Sorry, man."  
  
"Me too." And all of the sudden they were each embraced by the other in one of the "male bonding" hugs.  
  
"So what are you going to do in Tree Hill? There aren't a lot of farms around." Lucas said taking it one step at a time.  
  
"Well, I heard they needed an assitant coach at the high school, but if you don't want me to That's cool."  
  
"No don't do that, maybe it way it'll be a way for me to get to know my best friend, again."  
  
Jake's new cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Jake come home. We need to talk. Where are you?" It was Peyton.  
  
"At the park, retrieving Aurora and Jonah. Talking to Lucas."  
  
"Lucas? Scott?"  
  
"How many Lucases do you know?"  
  
Jake could tell that something was on her mind. So he quickly exchanged phone numbers, said his goodbye, retrieved his two kids, and made his way home.  
  
"Okay, everyone into their rooms." Peyton announced. "Or outside. Play basketball or guitar. Do something. Just not here."  
  
Soon eight kids had scattered leaving their parents in the living room.  
  
"Jake, I, um" Peyton stuttered as if this was her first time.  
  
"I'm pregnant--again."  
  
"You sure?" Jake asked.  
She nodded. "Oh, how did this happen?"  
  
The talk with Lucas took out all of Jake's drama, so he went to the next best thing. comedy.

Jake playfully nudge her shoulder, "After four pregnancies and seven kids later, you would think we'd have already covered that one."  
  
She smiled. He could always do that.  
  
"But nine kids, Jake."  
  
"After the triplets, I stopped being able to tell the difference, they just keep coming."  
  
"How will we tell the kids?"  
  
"Well, we could shoot a video, record a song telling them, show one of your fancy cartoons that tells them in a clever way,"  
  
"Or we could just tell them. I get it."  
  
"But that's so boring. Let's have fun with it, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase." jake said sounding like Hunter when he wanted out of time out.  
  
Peyton laughed out loud. "You sound like our six year olds. Oh alright."  
  
DINNER  
  
The Jagielskis sat around the table. Everything was going normal until Jake started having his fun.  
  
"Well, if we could move Audi and Aowen in with the girls. So that there'd be enough room, just in case there is more than one of them."  
  
"Or the twins in with Levi and Aidan." Peyton said playing along.  
  
"We're gonna have to get all new stuff. We threw all the old stuff away" Jake said trying so hard not to laugh at his kids.  
  
"Do you think green or yellow?"  
  
"Hold it right there." Audi interrupted."What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, not too much just talking about what we're going to do for the new baby."  
  
"THE WHAT?" came eight voices.  
  
"You can't be." Jenny said as if there was no possible way.  
  
"Did you hear that down there. Your sister says you can't be there."  
  
"How far along?" Aowen asked.  
  
"About three months."  
  
"It better be a girl." Aurora said. The bets began as they had before.  
  
"It doesn't matter how many there is you'll still be outnumbered." Aidan voiced his opinion.  
  
"Unless she has five." Jenny said.  
  
"OOh, let's not" Peyton said as she started to get the dirty dishes into the kitchen.  
  
the phone rang.  
  
"Jake can you get that, Babe?"  
  
"Sure." Jake picked up the phone."Hello?"  
  
"Jake? It's Keith. Lucas gave me your number."  
  
"Keith! It's so good to se--hear you."  
  
"Back at you kid. Look Karen and I are having a small party tomorrow. Just a summer thing. It would be great to see you again. And everyone new."  
Keith sounded like he wasn't trying to rush anything and that he had gotten warning from Lucas.  
"Um we don't have anything going on. That I know of. We'll come."  
  
"That's great. It starts at noon."  
  
"Sounds good. Do you want us to bring anything?"  
  
"No, we've everything covered." Keith said.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow. I look forward to it." Jake said, but Keith could hear he was worried.


	10. Chapter Ten

I'm going to post the kids and all that good stuff at the end of this chapter cos we're going to be meeting more people, and I'll be reiterating through out the chapter. Hope you like this. Keep on the reviews. Suggestion, questions, and contructive criticism are always welcome.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It was Karen who opened the door the next day to Jake and Peyton who were still not sure if this was a great idea.  
  
"Jake, Peyton!" She exclaimed, "I've waited so long for this. I can't wait to meet all of you." She said to the kids as she lead them to the back.  
  
As they entered the back yard those already there got quiet. Peyton consiously moved her purse to cover her stomach (for the first time in a while she was wearing a shirt that showed the little poking that was going on)  
  
Roman spotted Aurora snuck around back and picked her up from behind and twilred her around until she way managed to "nudge" him with her foot.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." Roman laughed at Aurora. "Come on" And he started leading her away. Which seemed to snap every one out of it. And the two were off talking and walking before any one could stop them.  
  
"Well, those two seemed to know each other." Haley said, causing all to laugh, as bouncing a little girl on her lap.  
"Cora, come to daddy." Nathan said picking the girl up off Haley's lap "You're looking a little tired. Keith is there somewhere I can lay her down.?"  
  
"Yeah just lay her in Milo's room."  
  
Nathan nodded rocking the girl as he headed inside.  
  
"Brooke, I heard you became a doctor congratulations." Peyton said.  
  
"Yeah, it's awesome. I work at the practise here in town. What do you do Peyt?" Brooke responded.  
  
"I created an art magazine, it's called DEEPER LOOK (A/N: I made it up if it's real I don't own it or any thing by that name)."  
  
"I've seen that on the racks. It's recieved quiet a few awards hasn't it?" Haley said now feeling stupid for never picking an issue up although several times she thought about it.  
  
Peyton nodded. And the adults got into deep conversation as all the kids ran and mingled about.  
  
Milo Scott was sitting near the back door. Too lost in thought to notice the girl next to him.  
  
"Planning your escape?" Jenny said sitting next to him.  
  
"Oh, um, no. Just thinking."  
  
"I'm Jenny."  
  
"Milo."  
  
"Scott, I'm assuming. Who do you belong to?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who's your parents?"  
  
"Karen and Keith."  
  
"You still in school?" Jenny asked trying to keep up conversation.  
  
"Yeah, senior this fall."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen, but the idiots back in missouri thought I needed to wait another year."  
  
"Oh. Do you play--"  
  
At that moment a sound came from Milo's pocket and started getting louder. He reached and pulled out a baby monitor.  
  
"I've got to go check on her."  
  
"Mind if I come with?"  
  
And for once he didn't.  
  
He led the way up to his room. Milo stepped into the room, where they saw the sleeping Cora. So Milo just picked her up and headed back down stairs.  
  
"She's adorable" Jenny said.  
  
He had forgotten for the moment Jenny was there "Thanks. This is Arianna. She's mine all mine." Milo declared in his moment of pride.  
  
Milo looked at Jenny who even after the statement continued to play with Arianna.  
  
"Most girls get shocked when I tell them."  
  
Jenny looked at him, "I'm not. I guess it would be bad if I did. My dad was like fifteen when I was born. And from what little I now know Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were all young when Schuller and Roman were born. And same when Karen had Lucas."  
  
"You know about all that?"  
  
"Not to much. My parents were friends with all them in High school."  
  
The two continued to chat.  
  
Jake watched from the other side of the yard. Lucas came behind him. "That's what I hinted when I yelled at you yestday. With Jenny, that's Milo and his daughter Arianna."  
  
"What happened?" Jake aske.  
  
"He was going good with this older girl, Lisa. From what I know there was a party. They got a little too into it. A little while later Lisa tells him she's pregnant. Seven months later, Lisa pulled a Nikki and left Arianna with Milo. only difference was Lisa gave up her rights."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know. After Arianna was born, he just focused on her, homework, and basketball. Barely talked to anyone. Everyone tried to talk to him hoping their experience could help, but he wouldn't even open to Mom. I guess he saw that Keith had always been there. but there was no one for him. He only opened up to me after I told him about you and how not even Peyton hadn't even been there for a while."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, after that he started going back to normal Milo."  
  
"How'd your parents take it?"  
  
"How do you think they took it? I almost thought that when they got through with him. I'd have to bury his bones."  
  
Jake laughed. "WOw, you were right. We missed alot." Jake said trying to take in everything.  
  
On the other side of the table Haley, Peyton, Karen, and Brooke were talking about their kids. When Brooke noticed Peyton face.  
  
"Peyt? You alright? You look like you want to--"  
  
"Brooke don't say it."  
  
Brooke knew. "Peyton are you?"  
  
"I guess it would have came out sooner or later."  
  
"Congratulations. How far along are you?" Karen asked.  
  
"Three months. In six months there will be nine kids. We weren't ever aiming for that."  
  
"You'll do fine Peyton." Brooke reassured her.  
  
A/N: I know it's a bit long but a lot to cover. Here's all the kids you know and need to know.Oh I need names for Jake and Peyton's new one. Let me know what works and lets go for something different and new. I'm into odd names.  
  
Jake and Peyton  
  
Jenny--18 Audi, Aowen, and Aurora--15 1/2 Levi Phillip--12 Aidan Keith--10 Jaime Hunter--6 Jonah Aryan--6  
  
Lucas and Brooke Scott  
  
Roman Tyson--17 1/2 Carter Nathan--14 Graham McGregor--11 Faith Sawyer--5  
  
Nathan and Haley Scott  
  
Schuller Isobella--17 Emmalee Grace--12 Clark J. Lucas (C.J.)--8 Cora Rose--4  
  
Keith and Karen Scott  
  
Milo Kellan-17 Ella Marie--13 Dakota David--11  
  
Milo Scott and Lisa Edner  
  
Arianna (Ari) Kristine--4 months 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven (Everyone does know about baby #9)  
  
A few weeks had passed since the party at Keith and Karen's house and everyone had gotten past the shock of the Return of the Jagielskis.  
It was Saturday and Brooke, Haley and Peyton were hanging out in the mall. The kids were all at a friends house or with their dads.  
  
"Oh, Look at this!" They were in the baby store, Brooke had insisted that Peyton let her buy her a baby gift since she had missed the last seven.  
  
They made thier way into the toy aisle.  
  
"Hey mom," Jenny said.  
  
"Jenny, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Last minute babysitting for Milo, we're going to meet here in a few minutes." As if by cue Milo comes jogging in.  
  
"Jenny! oh, hey," he said spotting the three standing there.  
  
"Well, mom, we better get going. See ya." And Milo and Jenny with Ari in tow left.  
  
"Ah, look at that," Brooke started. "It's just like in a movie. A dashing basketball playing single teenage father falls in love with the babysitter, who just happens to be in to him as well."  
  
"Hold it Brooke, I think we've seen this one before." Haley said playing along.  
  
Brooke laughed, "Well, there's nothing better than an updated remake of a classic."  
  
"Oh, shut up you two." Peyton said.  
  
"Oh, you know you were thinking it too."  
  
The girls went on laughing. They stopped at the food court for a light snack and were in the middle of eating when the day just got more interesting.  
  
"Who needs movies, when we got our kids?" Brooke said.  
  
"What are you talking about Brooke?" Peyton said.  
  
"Just look."  
  
Roman and a group of his friends walk in sit of the threesome. Not far away Aurora was standing looking at some of the music ads through the window. They spotted each other and shyly said hello. But before they could go farther Roman's friends called for him to hurry up. And the moment was over.  
  
"They are so into each other. How did I miss it?" It was Peyton making the statement of the year.  
  
"They need some help." Brooke thought out loud.  
  
"Hey Brooke?" Haley said " Remember?"  
  
"Oh, way ahead of you. Let's get started." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
One week later  
  
Jake had foundly found some free time which he considered a miracle because it happened so rarely. He grabbed his guitar and headed outside. He found Peyotn lying asleep on the porch swing.  
He sat down in front of her.  
"Hey baby," he said directing the comment to the growing belly. "I'm your daddy. And I'm going to teach you how to play while I've got you cornered."  
  
He played lightly so not to wake up Peyton.  
  
"I can't wait till you come. I can't wait to see you and you get to see you're siblings. Trust me your going to get spoiled rotten and you might be a bit of a rebel since you just might well be the most protected kid out there."  
  
He leanded over a kissed the spot sticking out.  
  
"Jake...mmm. what are you doing?" Peyton said waking up.  
  
"Just talking to the baby."  
  
"That's sweet. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 6 o'clock"  
  
"Oh can you go get Aurora. Brooke, Haley and I set her and Roman up on a little date."  
  
"Peyton she not even 16 yet. I really don't want to push her into dating." He complained.  
  
"So you've seen the way they look at each other, Huh? ANd it scares you doesn't it?"  
  
"No, no...yeah, yes and most defintly yes. It just going all too fast Aurora and Roman, now Jenny and Milo."  
  
"So you've seen that too, wow, you're not so totally clueless. Have I mentioned I like that in a guy?"  
  
"No, but I assumed so when you said 'I do'" Jake went and headed upstairs. And knocked on the door of his daughters' room.  
  
"Yeah, come on in...Oh hi dad."  
  
"You alright, baby girl?" she looked a little off balance.  
  
"oh nothing, it's stupid really."  
  
"Nothing you think is stupid."  
  
"I know I'm too old to be like this. But when the baby comes and if it's a girl I'm not to, well, I won't be..."  
  
"My baby girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come here."  
  
She came and Jake wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
"Now you better get ready, you're mom has something planned for you. And here's a hint: it's time to get out the yellow shirt."  
  
She look at him. A few months ago she bought a really nice yellow shirt to wear on her first date. However, that date fell through, so she said she'd never wear until her first date.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Mom. You needed me?" Aurora came bouncing down the stairs wearing her yellow shirt, her "dress jeans", black shoes, and her curls all tied up with a yellow tie.  
  
"The yellow shirt? What has your dad told you?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Alright here. Every thing you know is on this card. Follow the directions and have a nice night."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with all those questions you've been asking?" Aurora asked.  
  
Peyton shrugged and walked off. Aurora read the card.  
  
---Go to where you played your favorite song on your first night here in Tree Hill, there you'll find who you're looking for.---  
  
MEANWHILE AT LUCAS AND BROOKE's PLACE  
  
Roman was sitting around, bored as ever, in the living room watching his little sister, Faith.  
  
"Ro, what'cha doing?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cos there's nothing else to do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cos your brother is too scared to ask a girl out on a date."  
  
"Wh--you can ask me out me out on a date." Faith said her five year old mind not really sure what he was talking about.  
  
"Actually, your brother has somewhere he needs to be." Brooke said walking into the room. "And he's not going out dressed like that."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mom?" Roman asked.  
  
"Well, I found out about your plans tonight and took it into my hands to get you something special."  
  
"Well, I don't what you heard, but--"  
  
"Just go get dressed. The clothes are on your bed and everything you need to know will so be told."  
  
Ten minutes later he came down dressed to Brooke satisfaction  
  
"Here you go." Brooke smiled and handed him a card. "Have a nice night."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Brooke shrugged and went to play with the five year old.  
  
Roman looked to his card.  
  
---The place you said would never change your life is the place you found your biggest discovery. Go to your grandma's cafe and you'll find what you seek.---  
  
Roman quickly and curiously made his way to the cafe where he saw Aurora waiting in front.  
  
She spotted him and they noticed the card in each other hands. And laughed.  
  
"Parental interference or what, well, what the heck, let see if we can find out what they're thinking. They went in where Keith had been bribed into watching for the pair.  
  
"Hey you two, I am too hand this to you, and Have been told bad things will happen if I say answer any question."  
  
The two took the paper and read what was wrote:  
  
Roman and Aurora, After all these years you would've thought you two would have figured out that we are all knowing and all seeing. And we are more than ready to give you a shove if the situation fits.  
Love, Your mothers, Haley and Karen with help from Schuller, Jenny, Milo, and Keith P.S. Your dads and Nathan nothing to do with this--that they knew about.  
  
Go to Roman's favorite place to eact dinner.  
  
"where's you're favorit place?"  
  
"The Pizza place not to far from here."  
  
"Yeah. Never been there before."  
  
"Never been?"  
  
"No, we don't eat out much. Ten people and all gets way too expensive. Especially with Levi and AIdan, they don't stop eating."  
  
"Really? We don't go out too much but when Mom on duty and Dad works late during basketball season."  
  
"Your parents seem pretty cool." Aurora said.  
  
"Yeah they're awesome. Sometimes Dad can be a little too overprotective."  
  
"Because of what happened with him and Dan?"  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"Dad told us what all happened when they were here."  
  
They arrived and was told that their order had been placed and would be right out. The pizza came out with pepporonis and no cheese.  
  
"No cheese? WHat is pizza with out cheese?" Roman asked.  
  
"THe coolest thing ever... I'm lactose intolerant--no cheese, no milk."  
  
"ANd you live in Missouri."  
  
"Weird I know."  
  
Their date continued on it way leading them all over and finally led Roman to drop AUrora off back at her house.  
  
"I had an awesome time tonight." Roman said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Aurora do you think that maybe, if you want to, we could..."  
  
"A. Be Friends B. Go out on another date C. Be a couple or D. All of the above or E. Just friends.?" Aurora asked.  
  
"WHat grade would I get if I chose D?"  
  
"Well, I believe that is an A Mr. Scott."  
  
Then they got into the moment and Roman leaned over ,though he didn't have to go much, and kissed her.  
  
When it ended. Aurora said, "There is one more thing you should know about my family."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Look"  
  
In the front window more than half of the Jagielskis were looking out till they realized they had been caught which caused major straightnening of curtains.  
  
Roman laughed, "Well, then there is one more thing you should know about my mom."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Look at the car behind me the navy blue one. Parked on the side of the road."  
  
Aurora looked. THe brunette in the front seat noticed and tried to dive, so not be seen. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter THirteen (The basketball teams are coed)  
  
The months went by and school started once again and with it basket ball. In Middle school the roster sported the names of Levi, Graham, Emmalee, Ella, and Dakota.  
  
The high school gym was filled with students who arrived for the first spririt assembly this year and all eyes were on Lucas and Jake when they announced the teams.  
  
"We're going to have a great season this year, and we want you all to meet the kids who are going to make it great." Lucas said.  
  
"On JV we have," And he listed them all off ending with "#41 Jenny Jagielski, #4 Carter Scott, and #21 Aowen Jagielski.  
  
"Now for you all to meet The varity team:  
#5 Sam Kyding--Senior #16 Thomas Smith Jr.--Freshmen #29 Noah McFarland--Freshmen (MOuth's nephew)  
#31 Miles Jamison--Senior #9 Seth Radison--Senior #10 Audi Jagielski--Junior #20 Milo Scott--Senior #23 Schuller Scott--Senior #00 Aurora Jagielski--Junior and #3 Roman Scott--Senior Here is this year's Tree Hill High Ravens."  
  
The applause was so loud it seemed to linger even after the school day was over.  
  
"Hey girl friend, what'cha doing?" Roman ran up to Aurora who was standing clueless in the middle of the parking lot.  
  
"Hey boyfriend, I was just thinking that if I just stood here I might just catch a ride."  
  
"Yes, that might work, if someone looking for a hood ornament...a very beautiful hood ornament I might add."  
  
"Thank you. Actually, Audi and Aowen caught a ride with Noah and Miles and Jenny was supposed to give me a ride, since dad is just going to stay here with your dad, but I can't find her."  
  
"Funny, I was supposed to give Milo a ride but he has also seemed to disappeared."  
  
"Go figure."  
  
"Really, so maybe you'd want to come to my place till game time."  
  
"Sounds good, I'll just go tell my dad."  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
"Hey Mom, today an off call night?"  
  
"Yeah Don't want to miss the game. Hi there A."  
  
"Hi Brooke" Aurora responded. For some reason Brooke couldn't pronounce Aurora and Just called her A and had told Aurora that if she called her Dr. Scott Aurora would be forbidden to ever see Roman again.  
  
"What are you two going to do?"  
  
"Chemistry II"  
  
"I don't think so you two, not in my house,"  
  
"Mom, it's a class with homework, science third block."  
  
"Right,"  
  
"And your a doctor mom" Roman and Aurora headed to the Kitchen "She scares me sometimes."  
  
"She was probably just messing with you."  
  
"More than likely. But just to warn you if she comes trying to start a Truth or Dare game we need to run fast."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know just something Uncle Nate told me."  
  
The evening was perfect the Ravens won by a landslide 20 points. The next day, Friday was a whirl wind of triumph. THe news spread like wild fire that Roman and Aurora made the perfect couple on the court just as they did off the court.  
Not to mention the teamwork between Audi and Schuller. WHich was surprising as they hated each other any time other than basketball.  
  
Meanwhile the Jagielski's were 2 1/2 months away from welcome baby number nine.  
Two Thursdays later the game was almost over. The Ravens led by 16. Peyton and Brooke were home.  
Aurora was playing one of her best games when out of the corner of her she saw Keith come down to Jake.  
--Catch, pass-  
Keith said somehting --Run-  
Jake looked at him --Block, run agian-  
Jake looked to Lucas --Call timeout, run to Dad-  
"Dad what's up?"  
"Your mom went into labor."  
  
"She's two months early. We've got to go."  
  
"She's right, Keith will take you to the hospital. We'll come when it's over." Lucas said. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Oh thanks Tardy Chick for the name--I'm going to use the first name.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Jake made his wait out to the waiting room. He had been there for four hours and so, from the looks of the waiting room, had everyone else.  
Roman was sleeping with sleeping Aurora resting on his shoulder. Arianna was asleep in Jenny's arms who was laying against Milo. Schuller had strech out on a couch and from the looks of it had pushed Audi off onto the floor into a heap next to Aowen and the twins.  
Karen and Keith were resting. Nathan, Haley,Lucas and the mulitude of kids were sleeping somewhere on the floor. Jake entered the waiting room tripping over Levi who cried 'Ouch' therefore waking The adults plus Aidan and Aurora.  
  
"How's Mom? And the baby?" Aidan asked.  
  
"Your mom's fine. The baby should be okay, just wanted to see everyone sooner than later. But they are going to have to monitor overnight to be sure."  
  
"Does anyone speak 'Proud Dad' does that translate to girl or boy?" Aurora questioned  
  
"As of ten minutes ago. Zoe Amily Jagielski was born."  
  
"Can I go see her?"  
  
"If your dad says it's alright."  
  
Brooke had appeared in the doorway. She had watched over the delivery and had just made sure Zoe had gotten to the IcU nursery ward safely.  
  
Jake nodded and Brooke led Aurora back to get scrubs on and led her to the sleeping baby.  
  
"I'll get back to your mom. Your dad will probably be here in a few."  
  
"Thanks, Brooke."  
  
Brooke left telling the nurse that it was alright for Aurora to be there. For awhile She just looked at the fragile baby. Then she just felt like talking.  
  
"Hey, Zoe Amily, I'm your big sister Aurora. Just look at you. You know you gave us a big scare. You hurry up and convince those doctors you're alright, so, you can come home and play. There's a lot of people counting on you. SO, um no pressure.  
Just to give you a heads up, with you there are nine Jagielski kids, lots of names to remember but your a Jagielski you'll do just fine. You want to know something, I've gotten used to being the baby girl. But as of this moment I pass the title of Baby Girl Jagielski to you. May you wear it well.  
You've already met Mom and Dad. They're awesome. A little overprotective, but great all the same. Maybe mom will get a cheerleader out of you although I doubt it if Dad has anything to say about it. We all live and breath basketball--some better than others. Aowen can handle a ball okay but you should see how he is with pen and paper.  
You'll probably get to be his drawing subject for a while. You really need to hurry up and get out of here. It's giving me the creeps. When you get out of here we can go to Karen's cafe or I can so you how to play guitar or we could just sleep and eat. You'll probably master that. Plus, when you get out you can play with Arianna. Oh, if Daddy's Friend Lucas's little girl ask you to play dolls, until you can run, scream.  
Oh, and if you want to get Dad to let you do something just stare him down with sad puppy dog eyes...he cave's pretty easy--"  
  
"Hey she doesn't need to know that one quite yet." Jake cut in. He had heard about everything.  
  
"You and mom sure can make some cute kids."  
  
"It's our specialty."  
  
Zoe was realeased from the hospital about a week after Peyton was allowed to leave the hospital and the whole Jagielski family had to get used to a crying baby. Thankfully the kids helped out as they were awake anyhow.  
About a month later the couples decided to take a night out together. Most of the kids went to the rivercourt but left Zoe, Arianna, and Cora with Milo, Jenny, Aurora, and Roman at the Jagielski house.  
  
Aurora was playing with Cora. "Cora, you look just like your mommy." The little girl nodded.  
  
"You too."  
  
Aurora picked the little girl up and sat Cora in between Jenny and her.  
  
"Jenny?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, Cora?"  
  
"Why don't you look like your mommy?"  
Jenny's head shot up and so did Aurora's. They both knew about what happened, but it had never came up. Jenny didn't know what to say. Aurora saw this and knelt in front of the little girl.  
  
"Jenny looks like her Daddy, Cora."  
  
"But my mommy said kids look like both mommy and daddy."  
  
"Well, you see Cora, Jenny has two mommies. Her first mommy looks like her but is far away and Her second mommy is Peyton. Peyton is Jenny's real mom, okay, sweetie?"  
  
Cora nodded. Jenny got up and went to the girls' room followed by Milo and leaving Ari with Roman who had been on the other side of room.  
  
"She seemed pretty upset."  
  
"It actually a little weird. It's never seemed to bother her any before."  
  
IN THE ROOM  
  
"Hey I didn't know it bothered you that bad."  
  
"I know, but I just can't help wondering, you know. Do I really look like her even a little? What was she really like? What her side of the story?--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."  
  
"Don't be sorry. These are probably questions Ari going to be asking me, but as your boyfriend I sugest you talk to your Dad, okay, Babe?  
  
BACK DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Aurora laid Cora who was getting sleepy in the play pen to rest and Ari was sleeping in her rocker undisturbed by Jenny and Milo's flight upstairs.  
  
Jenny and Milo came downstairs and Aurora and Roman excused themselves to go for a walk before all the adults came back.  
  
"Roman, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"You're sweating real bad. Are you worried about tomorrow's game?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Your Dad, Mom?"  
  
"No"  
  
"ME? US?"  
  
"..No. Just thinking okay?"  
  
"Alright."

"Everything alright with you?"

".......mm, yeah."  
  
"I love you Aurora."  
  
"Back at you Ro."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
"So, Jenny, how did everything go? Did the girls behave for you and all?" Jake asked as the other kids got ready for bed.  
  
"Um Cora said something and well I want ask you something."  
  
"Okay." He asked skeptical.  
  
"Um.. I know it never bothered me before but Cora asked why I don't look like my Mommy? Why I didn't look like Peyton. It just kind of hit me, you know, I'm sorry you probably don't want me to--"  
  
"Actually I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."  
  
"Really? You've told me about Nikki but there were never questions."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Do I look like her? Act like her?"  
  
"No not really and princess, that's not a bad thing."  
  
"But you must of loved her a little bit."  
  
"I thought I did, Jen, but now to be honest the only thing I even love about her is that she gave me you."  
  
"Was she really that bad?"  
  
"Yes and No. Jenny, Nikki was fun and she was sly and very different. She might not have been a bad person but she did bad things, bad decisions. You know? Do you...um, do you think about meeting her?"  
  
"Not really, the few times you talk about it you get that hurt face and i don't know how I could. A part of me just wants to hate her for she did to you--us."  
  
"Jenny no one is worth hating especially Nikki. Think of it this way. If Nikki hadn't left I wouldn't have dated Peyton, If I wouldn't have dated Peyton she would have never gotten pregnant therefore we would have never moved to Missouri--"  
  
"I get it Dad, Thanks."  
  
"I love you Princess."  
  
"I love you too Dad."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The months passed Christmas went by in a whirlwind of activity as did New Years. March came and the Ravens won state. Roman and Schuller had applied to colleges all over Roman hoping for a nearby to stay with Aurora and Schuller hoping for far away just to spite Nathan.  
  
Schuller got her wish and recieved a part scholarship to a college in Washington.  
  
June found Aurora sitting on the river court trying to think about things.  
  
"Aurora, Aurora!"  
  
She swirled around. Roman was running towards her.  
  
"I got in. FUll atletic scholarship!"  
  
"To Carolina?"  
  
Roman stopped still in mid strife.  
  
"Viriginia? New York? Any where on this half of the country?" Aurora asked not knowing now if she was happy or not.  
  
Roman didn't know how to tell her.  
  
"California."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know it long distance but I want it to work."  
  
"I want it too but I can't help but be realistic Roman."  
  
"Aurora? What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that as much as I still want to be your girl--"  
  
"Then be my girl it's as simple as that. If I have to I'll turn it down."  
  
"No, that would be worse. I couldn't do that to you. High School love worked for our parents and even Jenny and Milo but I just don't know if it can work--"  
  
"You don't need to KNOW just BELIEVE it can."  
  
"I want to believe. I do...I want to believe that all of those California beach girls aren't to going to make you think twice about the girl two years your junior you left in highschool. Roman."  
  
"Why are doing this?"  
  
"you want to know something? Because I think you want this too. You just don't want either one of us to get hurt. Because Roman maybe you getting into a California college is a sign that I not the one you need or even want. Good luck, Roman you'll go far. You'll always be my best friend, okay?"  
  
And with that Aurora turned and ran.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Early August called Schuller and Roman to pack thier things. (Milo and Jenny were going to community college for Ari and Money reasons)  
  
Brooke and Lucas and thier kids along with everyone else were with Shculler and Roman at the airport.  
  
Jake and Peyton led eight of their kids to the group and wish the two fair well.  
  
Audi came to Roman. "You get to lead the team this year okay?"  
  
"She didn't come."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"You maybe talking but it's not to me. If it's meant to be man."  
  
"I know."  
  
"If you want email me. I'll give you updates okay?"  
  
"You'll do that?"  
  
"yeah, you may not believe but even though she hurt herself far worse than she hurt you. She didn't want it."  
  
"Then Why?"  
  
"Aurora and the question why? seem to always coincide. All in good time. you better hurry California's waiting."  
  
Roman turned said his final good byes and couldn't help but think.  
  
CALIFORNIA MAYBE WAITING. BUT WHY COULDN'T AURORA WAIT FOR ME TO COME BACK.  
  
MAYBE SHE NEEDS PROOF. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Still don't own once upon a broken heart by the beau sisters.  
  
chapter Sixteen  
  
There were three weeks until Christmas. Schullers coming home today, Aurora thougt, today is for her parents and siblings. But Tommorrow the two of us are going to have fun at open mic night wiht her new boyfriend, Kaydon.  
Well, that's if Kaydon survives Nathan tonight. Tonight she was watching Arianna and Zoe. Jake, Lucas, Keith and Nathan had surprised Milo and Jenny by building them an apartment over the Jagielski garage as a wedding gift, their wedding had been a surprise Saturday in September.Only two weeks of planning (he had proposed the day after Schuller and Roman left.  
Schuller and Roman had come for the day. AUrora had just hung with Jenny, being the maid of honor and all and then hanging with Schuller at the reception. She hadn't noticed his looks and he hadn't noticed hers.  
  
Currently the house was empty except for the three girls with everyone out shopping when...the phone rang.  
  
Aurora picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah is Audi there?"  
  
"No he's out...Roman?"  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
"Yeah, um, how are you?"  
  
"How do you think?"  
  
"I imagine you as a happy basketball player achieving amazing grades with an amazing person by your side."  
  
"Funny I imagine you the same way --it hurts less."  
  
"Roman..."  
  
"Don't Roman me. I want you and only you."  
  
"maybe what you want but not what you need." They both knew she wanted desperately to give up the fight, to just be his again.  
"I got to go the tree's going to fall."  
  
"Aur--..........."  
  
And she cried.  
  
on the other end of the line ROman was trying to hold back his.  
  
"Ro, I want to show you what we made in school. Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's nothing Faith go ahead show me."  
  
"You don't need to cry. It'll be alright.  
  
"I hope so"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Aurora this is my boyfried Kaydon. Boyfried this is my friend Aurora."  
  
"nice to meet you."  
  
"Same to you, you have some pretty wacked out names over here."  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
"Ouch. I guess I deserved that one."  
  
"Okay" Schuller announced "Time for sundae"  
  
"Not me" Aurora said.  
  
"Right." Karen said from behind the counter. "Actually Haley found some thing for you to have when you're here instead."  
  
She came back ten minutes later with a sundae for Schuller and Kaydon and one more for AUrora. "It's soy"  
  
"Awesome"  
  
Aurora turned her back to the door. She could hear the announcement of the open mic. then she kind of zoned a little. She didn't notice the noise or the faces of Haley, Karen or anyone else for that matter. But all of the sudden she heard. But she couldn't bring herself to turn around.  
  
"There is someone who Needs to hear this, someone I need.  
This is an oldie but good. When I heard this song I knew my search was over.  
  
Once upon a broken Heart,  
I was walking alone in the dark Looking for a way to start again What I wouldn't do for a friend There was no love in my life There was no light in my eyes All the tears that I had cried and cried Seemed like they'd never end  
  
And I never believed fairy tales came true But now I know that they really do Now that I found you Now that I'm here with you Just look at the sun shining You showed me a world I'd never seen I woke up and fell into this dream Happily ever after just took time Once upon this broken heart of mine  
  
Long ago and far away I could never dream of the day That your love would come my way and stay And sweep me away  
  
And I never believed fairy tales came true But now I know that they really do Now that I found you Now that I'm here with you Just look at the sun shining You showed me a world I'd never seen I woke up and fell into this dream Happily ever after just took time Once upon this broken heart of mine  
  
This is the way a fairy tale feels.  
This is the way I know its real Cos this is they way a broken heart heals  
  
And I never believed fairy tales came true But now I know that they really do Now that I found you Now that I'm here with you Just look at the sun shining You showed me a world I'd never seen I woke up and fell into this dream Happily ever after just took time Once upon this broken heart of mine"  
  
The song ended and Aurora still could not bear to turn around.  
But she felt him behind her.  
  
"So what's your story."  
  
"The love of my life tore my heart into a bits. And it only hurt worse knowing she was hurting more than me. All because I moved to Cali for college. For a while I felt robotic and unfeeling.  
Then I rented a movie with song on it and it reminded me of her. Only she played it with guitar. So I worked to pay for lessons. ANd now I came back for Christmas. But the only way I know its going to merry is if she turns around."  
  
As soon as she did. He reached for her and kissed her. 


	17. Epilouge

I don't own the Olympics or anything connected to that either. There could probably be more books than and ecyclopedia set on what I don't own.  
  
Epilouge--Seven years after Chapter 16  
  
"For the first time in Olympic history Basketball is being played coed. And this AMerican team is amazing.  
Audi Jagielski passes to Scott. Scott shoots he misses. AUrora for the rebound she scooooooooooooooooores.  
ANd the American Team has won the first coed basketball gold metal in history."  
  
BACK In CAROLINA  
  
"Mommy"  
  
"Mommy"  
  
A dirty blonde eight year old and a curly top blonde ran back to their moms.  
  
"They did it!"  
  
"I know Zoe. We were watching it too." Peyton could barely be heard in the cafe.  
  
Karen's cafe was filled to the brim with the Jagielskis and Scott, and other well wishers and fans.  
  
"Mommy did you see it too?"  
  
"Yeah Ari I saw it." Jenny replied. Getting comfortable was hard especially with the bulging stomach and maneuvering a two year old while keeping the eight year old entertained.  
  
"Okay everyone hush. Here's the medal ceremony." Keith said over the crowd.  
  
SOon the ANnouncer could be heard.  
  
"This American team was the last team any one had considered for any of the medal considering the drought American basketball has had at the Olympics.But this team came here not expecting anything and came away with everything.  
Okay this has been the ceremony from the basketball game. Good Night everyone-  
Wait a second. THe American team has just been walking off and they were almost out when Roman Scott stopped Aurora Jagielski. Now it looks like, well we knew they had been dating.  
Roman Scott has just proposed to AUrora Jagielski. And she said yes! Well, Todd, it looks like they scored in more than one way tonight. And this is good night folks."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx Two Three years later-- it is now the year 2031  
  
Milo and Jenny continue in an amazing marriage now with three kids, Ari, Alex, Alaina, and baby Adin on the way.  
  
To no ones surprise Audi found love in basketball for more than one reason. He married Sara Jaminton a player from his college team. They are now expecting their first child.  
  
Aowen decided to follow his mohter's footsteps and was accepted into art school. And he too found love in a different way. He couldn't find a girlfriend But he couldn't wait to be a dad. Saving up money and making sure he was finacially stable he adopted one year old Kyle and is in the process of adopting four month old Abrie.  
  
Roman and Aurora were married two months later citing that they had already waited long enough (despite Jake's assesment that two more years couldn't hurt anything). Wasting no time nine months later Aurora gave birth to, yes. triplets.  
Nelson, Tyson, and Ada keep their hands full. Roman took over coaching at Tree Hill High. Aurora had released a CD not too long before the Olympics and now is one of the most popular singers of the time.  
  
Now 22 year old Levi, is finishing college and is planning to move overseas for a company as soon as he graduates. No girlfriend.  
  
Aidan, 20, is study agriculture and is hoping to return to Missouri to find a job farming. His girlfriend, Taylor, is still trying to convince him otherwise--in vain.  
  
16 year old twins Hunter and Jonah dominate the basketball court at Tree Hill High. Hunter dreaming of a proffessional job while Jonah dreams of making it to the Olympics. Jonah also now recieves 7:00 am saturday wake up call from Zoe, who recieved instructions from Aurora.  
  
Zoe, 10, to her father's dismay found a love in gymnastics and dance but isn't too sure about cheerleading in specific.  
  
24 year old Carter Scott is following his mother footsteps hoping to become a pediatrician.  
  
Graham is a 20 year old who decided college wasn't for him but has still been a successeful book critic for the magazines all across the country.  
  
C.J. Scott, 18, is finishing his Senior year of highs school and getting ready to go to his brother's alma mater also on a full ride.  
  
Faith is a bubbling 15. At the age of 7 she had been diagnosed with leukemia but had fought hard and is now in a remisson that is looking permanent.  
  
After finishing college Schuller married Kaydon and they were preparing for their first child Kaydon was killed in a planed crash. She raises seven year old Keating on her own really well.  
  
Emmalee was a brain like her mother and managed to get many college credits during high school. She is now finishing in New York 22 years old and a teacher for a high school where she also coaches the girls' basketball team.  
  
Cora is now 14 and fully intent on beating all of her fathers' basketball records. and if she has time she'll go after her uncle's as well.  
  
Ella a 23 year old who decided she liked cars and is now running her own repair shop not too far out side of Tree Hill.  
  
Dakota 21 years old and followed in his brothers footsteps unintionally, his best friend Ky had been a single father of a little boy, Vincent, how ever when Dakota was 19 Ky was killed in a freak biking accident and with the blessings of Ky's parents has been raising four year old Vincent ever since, suppoting the two of them by backing up Aurora on her CD's.  
  
Arianna is now an 11 year old sports prodigy--in soccer, go figure. And is always the best big sister anyone could ask for.  
  
Hey that's all. I might do a sequel with one of the kids, or kid of a kid, or just focus on another area of Tree hill life with these characters. let me know your opinion, please review.  
  
Hope you guys loved it. Check out my other stories, and my upcoming ones. Thanks. 


End file.
